No Heart
by xxxhopexxx
Summary: Nick has no heart and, everyone no's it. Miley tells him that and he wants to find out if it's true. When he find out it's true he has to do something life changing ask for Miley's help but, what if they fall in love?


_**No Heart**_

Miley's POV:

Beep, Beep, Beep my alarm clock slowly awoke me. I sighed not wanting to go back to school. I brushed my teeth, and hair. Not with the same brush. I went downstairs for breakfast. I saw a note from mom.

_Dear Miles, _

_I'm not going to be back for a while stay strong for me. I know you really hate school now but, try your best. And, I promise when I get back things will get better._

_Love, Mom _

I sighed feeling tears in my eyes. Suddenly I heard a car honk. It was Joe, I grabbed an apple and, got in the car. "Hey" Joe greeted me. I gave him a weak smile. I soon, heard a whiney are we there yet? I rolled my eyes at the most annoying guy ever Nick Gray. You see Nick is Joe's brother , he never cares for anyone but, himself and his slut of a girlfriend. Sometimes I wonder how he, Joe, and Kevin, can be related.

I heard a sudden yell. The yell said "you know what you need to shut up." It was Joe, yelling a t Nick.. He just rolled his eyes at him and said "well at least I'm not friends with a dork." Joe looked angry like was going to kill Nick.

The car stopped and we all got out. As soon as I got out Nick tripped me. It wouldn't have hurt that much if dad didn't beat me last night. I heard insults and laughs from the popular crew. One said "God she has no sense of style." It was Alex, Nick's girlfriend. Another said "no wonder she has no friends, who would be want to be friends with someone that ugly, fat, and stupid?" It was Mitchie my ex best friend. You see she ditched me for Alex.

_Flashback:_

_It was a day of 6th__ grade and Mitchie was no ware to be seen. I finally spotted her at her locker. Laughing with the new girl. "Hey." I said. "Um who are you?" the new girl said. "I'm Miley Stewart" I replied. She looked at me with disgusted all over her face." How do you know Mitchie?" she said in a very rude tone. "We've been best friends since preschool". She said to Mitchie " if you want to be my best friend you need to ditch this loser". She walked away, giving me a glare in the process. "Wow, what a jerk" I said. Mitchie was playing with her hands. "Mitch what's wrong?" I said scared of her answer. "Miley, I want be friends with Alex, she's popular, so, she can get the popular crew to stop making fun of me" " What about me ?, she said you have to leave me" I said with tears in my eyes. " Yeah I know, sorry Miles you're just not worth it, I don't even like you. I was friends with you because you're dad worked for my dad. By the way he's fired." Those were the last word she said to me before she ran to Alex, who had a huge smirk plastered on her face. _

_End of flashback_

I sighed, got up, and, went to my locker. Surprisingly, there was anew girl putting books into the locker next to mine. Originally, that was Alex's locker, but, she begged the principle to give her a new one. I walked up to the girl and said "hey" she looked up and, smiled. She said "my names Taylor Swiftly". "Miley Stewart" I replied. Taylor and I had so much in common. She was so nice and, funny. For a minute I thought I was actually getting a friend. Soon, I realized she would find out I'm a nerd and dump me. Joe came up to us and said "well, I see you made a friend Miley, Hi I'm Joe. Taylor, Joe, and, I continued talking and, having a good time, until Nick came up to us. He said " Joe and, Smelly, we got to go. Taylor suddenly said " well I see Smelly is your nickname for Miley, how about we all have a nick name for you, is mop head okay? Nick looked furious. He said " Do you know who I am?" Of course I do, you're a jackass." Taylor replied. Nick stomped away. As soon as he left Joe and I started laughing. Maybe things where going to change.

* * *

Okay guys I'm going to update more often, because it's spring break. But, I still have a 3-D model I have to do for world studies. And, I have to study for my formative assessment for science. I got straight A's in 3rd quarter and, my dad wants me to maintain that he annoys me so much sometimes. Okay I've decided to make Their Smile a story. I also have ideas for a new Niley and Jaylor story. It's called Operation Jaylor. This is basically about Miley and Nick trying to get Jaylor back together and, falling in love during it. The story takes place after the feud is done with Miley but Taylor still hates Joe. I also have an idea for a Jemi story. It's about Joe and Demi taking a compatibility test and ending up with Jake and Lily. They soon find out Jake and Lily are complete spoiled brats. They try to breakup with them, but don't want to hurt their feelings so, they try come up with a plan and fall in love. This will have minor Niley and, Taylor is also going to be in this story. Tell me who do you think she'll look good with. So that's about all.

p.s. feel free to give me ideas for my stories. I might make Operation Jaylor sequel to Their smile. Because Niley might not get together. Tell me what you think about that. And, one last thing I'm going to write Their smile from Noah's POV too. Thanks BLOSSOM 109 for the idea! Oh, and maybe Brandi's, Brasion's, and, Trace's POV too. Review to tell me! : )


End file.
